


Hard Work Works

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Reforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Ferdinand asks Leonie about how to advance the education of her hometown. Pre-timeskip.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Hard Work Works

Ferdinand allowed himself to be quiet as he watched the blacksmith’s stall from a market stall at an uncomfortably large distance, but nothing closer tolerated loitering. He was staring at Leonie, who was marvelling at the bow she and the local blacksmith were putting the finishing touches on. Edelgard had allowed the weapon to fall into Leonie’s hands, but no one else could have removed the rust on it to allow it to take on such a fine state. Ferdinand knew that Leonie could use that bow for years without worrying about it wearing out.

Leonie let out a gasp, and Ferdinand realised quite suddenly that she had noticed his gaze. He quickly looked around for something he might find himself engrossed in, but noticed a suitable book too late. Leonie was upon him.

“So what are you up to?” Leonie asked, the challenge in her tone all too obvious.

“I was admiring a master of her craft. A bow as fine as that doesn’t appear too often,” Ferdinand stammered. Leonie appeared to accept that answer, but Ferdinand knew to expect her to get rough later on. She gestured for him to start walking back to Garreg Mach, and kept in pace with him despite her longer stride.

“I heard the Professor is impressed with your literacy,” Ferdinand volunteered.

“It’s nice, yeah. You’re a big help with teaching me all that,” Leonie said bashfully.

“You do not sound enthused. If the fault is mine, you may inform me so that I can correct it,” Ferdinand insisted.

“No, nothing like that. I just… I’m going back to Sauin after this, right? I’ll be a strong hunter, probably some kind of mercenary, and ultimately my literacy isn’t going to count for much, is it?” Leonie asked. Ferdinand bit back his initial offer before he made it, as he had made the offer in the past. He was sure his ear wasn’t quite healed from the lashings, physical and verbal, Leonie had put him through.

“Ferdinand?” Leonie asked. Ferdinand sighed. He hadn’t decided on an alternative offer, and he wasn’t going to get away with not making one.

“...Leonie, I apologise in advance, and I know why you’re going to say no… but the offer to be my bride still stands,” Ferdinand said, preparing for whatever Leonie had in mind to attack him. He unscrewed his face once he realised no blow was forthcoming.

“...Factually speaking, I know going to be your wife is the best option for me. I mean, look at Dorothea, the idea of someone as wealthy as you asking for her hand is most of her reason for coming here. But I hate it. I hate that my choices are become some noble’s wife or become a mercenary with a legacy shorter than her lifespan,” Leonie sighed.

“I assure you, you need not be just a pretty face to hang on my arm. I am to be the Prime Minister of Adrestia, second only to Edelgard in terms of power over the country. If anyone can pull some strings and try to find a role more comfortable for you, it’s me. But you still have a point. Not everyone in your village can marry one of the most powerful men in Fodlan,” Ferdinand said.

“You’re learning… Ferdie,” Leonie said, playfully throwing a shove his way.

“Now that’s just unfair. How am I supposed to throw that back at you when ‘Leonie’ already sounds like a pet name?” Ferdinand asked.

“My ma called me Lee. You’re welcome to it if you like,” Leonie suggested. They had arrived at the steps to Garreg Mach, and the time to consider where they actually planned on going was upon them, but neither broke stride and pressed on in the most convenient direction available to them.

“...Lee, I have been considering what you said about common children not having the education options available to them. I mailed my tutor about the topic, and he sent me a list of everything he ever taught me. I would like for you to go through this list with me and discuss how what I have learned can be applied to children who grew up like yourself,” Ferdinand suggested. Leonie’s smirk at the use of her nickname faded as she guessed his plan.

“Ferdie, your tutor is one man. I assume, maybe you had more than one. Either way, unless your family was excessively wealthy, you had less tutors than there are poor, uneducated children in Sauin. That’s not exactly helpful,” Leonie said.

“He was one man, yes. And it is true that tutors cannot solve the problem. But perhaps a school- like Garreg Mach, but with a higher student to teacher ratio- can,” Ferdinand suggested.

“You heard what I had to do to pay to get into Garreg Mach! No common family is going to be able to spare the money-” Leonie suggested.

“Then perhaps they don’t need to. I asked Seteth where our tuition fee goes. Thanks to his answer and Linhardt’s estimate as to the size and nature of Adrestia’s treasury, perhaps there’s an option to make education free. Educated commoners can get jobs with higher wages than the jobs already on offer, they pay more taxes, it all feeds back into the treasury!” Ferdinand exclaimed. Leonie let out a gentle chuckle.

“It’s so simple, someone really should have thought of it sooner,” Leonie said. Ferdinand caught the criticism in her tone.

“I believe that is the fault of our ancestors moreso than someone having legitimately analysed the issue and found problems worthy of scrapping the system. Not saying those won’t exist, but I like my odds. And I want to do something,” Ferdinand said. Leonie hummed softly, not taking the option immediately.

“Lee… no one in Adrestia’s court will know what I’m doing wrong better than you. If Edelgard made the suggestion, I would be the one to call her out. That’s why I need you,” Ferdinand asked.

“...Let’s see that list,” Leonie agreed.


End file.
